Twilight's Sleeping Situation Transcript
Here is the transcript of Twilight's Sleeping Situation. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says "Twilight's Sleeping Situation") The short begins at Twilight Sparkle's house, she was sleeping really late, not knowing that she was already late for school. As the alarm started beeping, Twilight woke up and looked at the clock. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what time it is. (gasped realizing) I'm late! I gotta teach my class! So, she got herself dressed and pack her belongings and ran straight to Canterlot High. As soon as she got there, Sunset was covering her classroom for her. Sunset Shimmer: Where are you, Twilight? Fluttershy: Oh dear, I sure hope Twilight isn't delaying too long. Callie Jones: What's taking her so long? Rainbow Dash: Here we go again. Applejack: Could y'all simmer down a bit? Chloe Stanford: Ugh, this is gonna take forever. Rainbow Dash: Here she comes now. Chloe Stanford: Ugh, finally. Zoey Stanford: It's about time. Tired and exhausted, Twilight arrived but still couldn't get enough sleep. Twilight Sparkle: (yawning) Sorry I'm late, Class. Starlight Glimmer: Where've you been, Twilight? Sunset was covering your spot for you. Twilight Sparkle: I.. (yawning) I must have dozed off last night, I was beginning to think I'd missed my studies. Sunset Shimmer: You're lucky that I was able to take care of your spot for you, Twilight. Just then, Vice Principal Luna came to see Twilight. Vice Principal Luna: Twilight, Principal Celestia would like a word with you. At Twilight came to see Principal Celestia, she noticed how tired out she was. Twilight Sparkle: (yawning) You wanted to see me, Principal Celestia? Principal Celestia: Yes, I just recently noticed that you've been up all night and you've ran late today, would you care to explain why? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well... The thing is that there was too much documents for my homework last night, so I just have to make sure I don't fail my studies, but something was keeping me up last night and I was unable to get some sleep, I'm really sorry. With that excuse good enough, Celestia was still concern for her well being. Principal Celestia: Twilight, I think you've done plenty of studying for now. Why don't you take a vacation? Twilight Sparkle: Really, will it be alright? Principal Celestia: Of course, and you'll be more than welcome to start your studies again once you have plenty of rest. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Soon, she gathered her things and went towards home. With that, Twilight was having trouble keeping herself awake all day until nightfall. Twilight Sparkle: (yawning) It's not easy staying awake all day. Spike: Maybe I can help with that. (using the airhorn) With that, Spike tried everything to help Twilight awake, but to no avail, he was feeling sorry for her and thought of a way to help her out the best way he can, then, he came up with an idea. Spike: I think I know what to do. So, he lefted in a hurry. So, he called Sunset and the rest of the girls as they came to help. Spike: Hello, Sunset, it's Spike. Sunset Shimmer: (on the phone) Hey, Spike, is everything alright with Twilight? Spike: Well, she's not doing good since she couldn't stay awake without my help until tonight. Think you and the girls can give as much support you can? Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing, Spike, we'll be right over. (hung up the phone) This is it, Girls, it's time we give Twilight a helping hand only to support her for a well good rest. Starlight Glimmer: we're with you all the way, Sunset. Applejack: Well then, let's get started. As Spike tries to help Twilight, they came to help and gave their support to her. Spike: Hang in there, Twilight, our friends are on their way to help. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike. After that, Twilight was taking a quick evening shower before going to bed for the night. Twilight Sparkle: Goodnight, Spike. Spike: Night, Twilight, sleep well. With that, she took some knockout meds to help her sleep and tuckered herself out. By the next morning, Twilight got a pleasent wake up call from her friends for breakfast in bed. Spike: Good morning, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (yawning normally) Good morning, Everyone. Sunset Shimmer: Were you able to get enough sleep after last night? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, what is all this? Starlight Glimmer: Just a little breakfast in bed surprise, you like it? Twilight Sparkle: That's really nice of all of you, thank you. Spike: It's the least we can do, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: It was Spike and Sunset's idea. Soon after breakfast, Twilight and her friends started hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle: This is the best fun I had ever! Applejack: We're glad ya think so, Twilight. Rarity: How well did you sleep last night? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I slept wonderfully, I didn't have to worry about anymore homework just yet. Pinkie Pie: That's great news, Twilight! Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Pinkie. With that, Spike brought the milkshakes for everyone as well as for Twilight's sake. Finally, everyone was happy that Twilight is back the her teaching posision. Sunset Shimmer: It's good to have you back, Twiligt. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sunset, good to be back. At last, her sleeping troubles are finally over. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5